


Movie Theaters and Parking Lots

by Yuki_Kiryuu



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Blowjobs, I'm sorry I suck at writing smut, M/M, Public Sex, movie theaters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-03
Updated: 2013-11-03
Packaged: 2017-12-31 08:07:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1029311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuki_Kiryuu/pseuds/Yuki_Kiryuu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oh my god, I'm so sorry for my lack of smut writing skills</p><p>for ichigoangel, one of my fave authors.</p><p>Hope you enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movie Theaters and Parking Lots

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ichigoangel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ichigoangel/gifts).



I was excited. I was free from college for the next couple months. I would finally get to see Levi every day until I had to return for school. With this I couldn't stop smiling and everyone knew why. The only thing was no one knew about me dating Levi, they only knew about their friendship. Only a couple of our close friends knew of the relationship.

I had just gotten back to my dorm when I felt my phone vibrating in my pocket. Setting down my bag and my laptop I hastily fished it out of my pocket and smiled when I saw Levi's name flashing on the screen. 

"Hello?" 

"Hey brat are you free right now?"

"I'm free for the next two months. Why what's up?"

"Well I was thinking we could go to dinner and a movie tonight, Sound good to you?"

"Sure! Where we going to eat?"

"Probably Applebees. I'll be there in a hour so be ready."

"Ok I'll be ready."

"Oh and Eren," his voice fell to a raspy tone." Don't make me wait for you."

I hung up the phone and threw it on the bed. I grabbed my bag with my shower stuff and ran to the shower, making sure I scrubbed myself to where my skin was almost red. I knew he wanted me squeaky clean. Also because I knew what was going to happen tonight because we really haven't seen each other much the past two months with exams and everything. I also had decided that I should trim my hair too it had gotten long since I didn't have time to do anything but shower and go to class.

After getting dressed, I attempted to tame my unruly hair but ending up giving up. I sprayed some Axe on and left locking the door behind me.

About a god hour later, Levi pulled up to the dorms and I excitedly got in. I leaned over to give him a quick peck on the lips. The ride was quiet on the way to Applebee's and was pretty quiet during dinner until Levi broke the silence.

"Hey Eren I have a question, what do you think about having sex in public?"

I just about choked on my soda."W--what?" I stammer unsure of how I should answer. Sure I've thought about Levi fucking me in his car or giving him a blowjob in the movie theater but never actually doing it.

"Oh come on Eren. Don't tell me you never thought of it. Tell me what you think of it." 

"W--well I have thought of it. How it would feel to suck you off in the movie theater, or getting fucked into the back seat of your car. I wouldn't be against it."

That got him. The look of surprise clear on his perfect face. I saw one of his perfect eyebrows raise and a glint of lust in his eyes.

"I never would've pegged you to be like that. Interesting."

We left the restaurant and headed to the movies. We decided on World War Z. I wasn't into watching the movie at this point. I had something up my sleeve and Levi had no idea what I was planning.

We found a spot all the way in the back. There wasn't very many people here which was good because they were all seated near the front. Good, no one would be able to interfere wiith my plans. I began to lightly nibble on his earlobe, while my other hand slowly move down his abs, then I Bevan to palm him through his pants. I heard his breath hitch as I moved myself between his legs and looked up at him while I used my teeth to unzip his pants. His eyes were wide and he looked so surprised that I had started this in a theater, and we could get caught at any minute. 

I felt the adrenaline course through me as I remove the hard erection from his pants. I began to tease him by dragging the tip of my tounge from base to tip, placing open moth kisses down the shaft. I looked up at him again while I flicked my tounge over the tip, licking up the precum that leaked out. His face still had the look of surprise, but now he was breathing heavy and his eyes were half lidded. 

I brought it to my lips and began to slowly bob my head up and down, milking quiet whimpers from Levi as he tried to keep himself quiet. His fingers fisted my hair and I deepthroated him acouple of times before I could feel his stomache muscles as he came hard and I swallowed. Grinning at him I whispered in his ear, "Now please fuck me into the leather of your backseat."

We left the movie theater and got into the car to find a worthy spot. I didn't want it too abandoned, but oh well. He pulled up into this abandoned parking lot, but cars and people still went past, so it was ok. 

Levi had other ideas. He pulled me into the back seat of his car. We made out heavily for what felt like forever I slowly moved to straddle him but couldn't for long because it was slightly cramped. He attacked my lips and I opened my mouth, letting that sinfully skilled tounge dance with mine. I moaned and pulled him closer deepening the kiss. 

"God Levi. I need you inside me now. I need you to fuck me so hard I can do nothing but moan your name."

Levi practically ripped off my clothes. He stripped as well, but I marveled at his body. Fuck I needed him so bad. He bent me over and he began to enter me slowly and I mewling over the feeling of being filled with him. Finally Levi was fully sheathed inside of me and began moving and fuck he felt so fucking good. Our lips smashed together, I let a long moan slip out of my mouth. God he felt so fucking good.

"Fuck Levi you feel so fucking good." I said as he moved faster and I felt the heat begin to coil in the pit of my stomache. It moved through my body like a fever and I groaned as I felt him begin to twitch and I was so close I couldn't hold it anymore. I came first, screaming his name in broken moans. Levi came after panting heavily. 

After he pulled out and removed the condom we played ther still trying to catch our breath. I never felt such adrenaline, and I definately wouldn't mind doing that again. I looked over at levi and pulled him toward me and kissed him again, and looked at him. 

"We should definately do this again."

"Yeah, that was fucking phenomenal."

After I cleaned myself up and got dressed we went back to his apartment and had a couple more rounds before we drifted to sleep in each others arms.


End file.
